


Marks

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkwardness, Cuties, Ficlet, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, kind of, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Whatever is on your skin is reflected in your soulmate including scars, tattoos, and yes, doodles. Too bad Dick’s soulmate was, well, a dick.





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isaac_McCa11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/gifts).



> This is for IsaacMcCa11’s prompt of ‘Jaydick whatever you draw on yourself also appears on your soulmate’ and it’s one of my faves. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters aren’t mine.

Dick absolutely despised his soulmate. They were the most immature and disgusting person he knew. Well, he didn’t know them per say, not yet anyway, but he was pretty sure they went to his school somewhere. Soulmates gain a specific marking on their body somewhere after they’ve touched, but since he went through the crowded high school every day it could literally be anyone. Of course they could conduct a search, but Dick hadn’t told anyone yet about the mark.

Why? Well you see, the great thing about soulmates is whatever markings you have your soulmate gains as well. Get a tattoo? So does your mate. Scar? Yep. Drawing a dick on your arm? You bet. That’s what his mate did, draw the most obscene thing they could so that Dick constantly had to wear long sleeves. Now luckily they never used anything other than pen so they didn’t last long but it was still fucking annoying. Dick wasn’t really itching to find the person who was marking up his arms with dicks, and no despite what his friends said the irony wasn’t funny.

School had just started two months ago and he was busy with senior things. He had gained the mark within the first couple weeks of school. One day he completely forgot about it and accidentally showed his soul mark to his friends, and after that they made it their mission to look for his mate. Dick wasn’t concerned about it though, he’d seek them out when the time was right, until one day at lunch. A guy probably a grade or two below him was sitting at a lunch table all by himself. That’s in of itself wasn’t anything too weird, except his sleeve was rolled up and he was doodling on his arm. Curiously, Dick rolled up his own sleeve, watching as line by line a doodle appeared on his arm. His friends all looked over at him, before watching the other boy.

“Kori, can I have a pen?” Dick suddenly asked, trying to summon his courage. He had never drawn anything back before, at least not on purpose.

The redhead handed him a blue one, smiling and winking. His friends all gathered around, wanting to read whatever was about to happen. With a deep breath Dick removed the cap and wrote on an empty space on his forearm ‘how come you’re sitting all alone?’ nervously chewing on his lip as he watched the other boy look around before writing something else.

‘How come you’re watching me?’

Dick couldn't help but smile to himself, replying on his other, blank arm, ‘Well we could be talking but you look a little scary. Plus I’m sort of mad at you for constantly drawing dicks on me’.

The kid’s shoulders shook with laughter as he replied ‘I don’t bite’.

Looking up at his friends who were all watching him in wonder and excitement, they all encouraged him and practically pushed him off his seat as finally he stood up before nervously beginning to walk over. As he got closer, Dick took in his appearance; pale skin, dark hair with a streak of white in the front, and beautiful blue green eyes. He raised an eyebrow at Dick as he stopped at the opposite seat across from him, opening his mouth to speak but Dick simply showed off his arm of blue and black ink. The other boy closed his mouth as Dick slid into the seat across from him, smiling.

“Hi, my name’s Richard Grayson, but everyone calls me Dick” he said, the boy’s eyes widening.

“I’m Jason Todd” he replied, taking in Dick’s appearance with open shock, “how in the hell did we end up as soulmates?”

Dick visibly deflated, tucking a strand of his black shaggy hair behind his ear, mumbling “O-Oh, well I’m sorry I’m not-“

“N-No, I just, um, I-I just meant you’re very pretty and I um, I-I must be a big disappointment” Jason stammered, face bright red as he looked down at the table, picking at it.

Dick found his own face becoming warm as he smiled shyly, saying “I think you’re pretty too.”

Jason looked up at him and their eyes locked, Dick transfixed by the other boy in the middle of the noisy cafeteria. Both of their faces became redder, the silence between them heavy. “I’m sorry about doodling on you” Jason suddenly burst out, making Dick smile beautifully and it hurt Jason’s chest he was so pretty.

”I’ll forgive you on one condition” Dick teased, feeling his courage from before start to return. 

“What’s that?”

”Give me your phone number” Dick replied, winking at him cheekily.

Jason blushed but rolled his eyes, muttering “Smooth” as he grabbed for his pen. He wrote something out on his arm and Dick looked down to see numbers instead of dicks.

”You shouldn’t be able to forget it for a while.”

Dick smiled as he looked up at the other again, both of them feeling something deep within them unlock as Dick asked “Tell me about yourself?”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for Isaac_McCa11’s prompt of ‘Jaydick whatever you draw on yourself also appears on your soulmate’.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
